Concédeme este deseo
by Kina-san Dark
Summary: Sakura y Shaoran no soportan estar separados... quieren volver a estar juntos... y piden a una estrella fugaz que les conceda ese deseo. Remodelado. ONE-SHOT y SongFic.


Concédeme este deseo

Camela

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

*#(**Chico**, _Chica_, **_dúo_**)#*

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

****

****

Shaoran estaba tumbado en su cama mirando una fotografía. En ella estaba junto a Tomoyo y Sakura. Hacía tanto que no las veía… ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? ¡¡Un año!! Casi le parecía imposible que hubiera pasado un año desde que se fue de Tomoeda. La fotografía se volvió borrosa: estaba llorando. Lloraba en silencio, sin llegar a derramar lágrima alguna, pero sus ojos se enrojecían al aguantar sus sentimientos, no podía evitarlo. Recordarla le hacía ponerse tan triste… La quería, y el hecho de estar separado de ella le hacía mucho daño. Y así día tras día, siempre cabizbajo, merodeaba por sus recuerdos. Dejó la fotografía en la mesilla y apagó la tenue luz que apenas sí podía iluminar sus tristes ojos. Cada noche la misma tortura, esos ojos verdes le invadían el pensamiento y tardaba mucho en llegar a dormirse, haciéndole dar vueltas en la cama hasta que por fin lo conseguía. Y como cada noche, ella aparecía en sus sueños, haciendo que se sienta feliz de poder verla de nuevo. Pero siempre sucedía lo mismo, la tenía en sueños sólo para él, pero por la mañana… Por la mañana no podía soportar el levantarse y ver que su amada Sakura no estaba con él , que todo había sido un sueño. Sus ojos volvían a entristecerse y humedecerse, era para volverse loco.

*****

Hace un año que vivo sin ti 

**Por mi mal comportamiento**

**La tristeza se apodera de mí**

**¡Cuando de ti me acuerdo!…**

*

Se sentía mal, muy mal, y cada vez estaba peor. No era alegre, nuca lo había sido, pero ahora ni siquiera era aquel chico con esa actitud tan seria. Ahora era un chico triste, siempre cabizbajo y con ojos sin brillo.

- Sakura… Hace un año que no te veo, que no sé nada de ti. Te hecho tanto de menos… Si yo no hubiera actuado de esa forma tan cobarde, quizá aún te podría ver… Sakura…- en ese momento llamaron a la puerta.

- ¿Puedo pasar, Shaoran?

- Claro, abuela- ella entró y se sentó junto a él.

- La hechas de menos, ¿verdad?

- Mucho, la hecho mucho de menos. No sé si podré soportar esto… vaya donde vaya, haga lo que haga, la veo allí, sonriéndome. ¡Abuela, terminaré volviéndome loco!

- No te desanimes hijo, la fe es lo último que puede perder un ser humano. Ten paciencia, seguro que un día volverás a verla.

- Gracias, seguro que sí.

- Y no te tortures, hijo. Lo que pasó queda en el pasado, lo que importa es el presente. ¿Me entiendes?

- Sí, sé lo que quieres decir.

Volvió a quedarse sólo en su "sala de torturas". Cogió la fotografía de nuevo y estuvo un largo rato mirándola. Todo fue por su culpa, si no se hubiera comportado de forma tan cobarde… estaba atormentado, su corazón no le perdonaba lo que había hecho: huir. Esa era la palabra indicada. Huyó y dejó a la persona que amaba sola, sin haberle dado una respuesta, sin haber vuelto a comunicarse con ella. Quizá ese sentimiento de culpa le impulsó a no hacerlo, para que ella no sufriera, no estuviera presionada.

*****

**En mis sueños te empiezo a buscar**

**Pero llorando despierto**

**Hace un año que a ti te perdí**

**Perdóname te lo ruego…**

*

Lo único que Shaoran deseaba y no dejaba de insistirle a su madre, era volver para verla, para tenerla cerca aunque ella no le ame, para tener de nuevo su corazón sano. Pero ella siempre se había negado, y esta vez no fue una excepción. Después de discutir con ella, se marchó. Necesitaba estar solo para pensar.

*

**_No puedo vivir si no estás aquí_**

**_Cariño te hecho de menos_**

**_Me falta tu amor, no me digas que no,_**

**_Concédeme este deseo._**

*

Caminó durante mucho rato, y el sol empezaba a ponerse. Pasó por delante del parque, un parque muy parecido al que había en Tomoeda. Se quedó mirando los columpios, y su mente se llenó de recuerdos hermosos que le hacían ponerse cada vez más triste. No tuvo valor para pasar por allí y lo rodeó. Se hizo de noche, y el cielo estaba medio nublado. Shaoran contempló las estrellas.

- Las estrellas… Sakura, mi estrella…- volvió a entristecerse y miró la luna- Hay luna llena… es hermosa… pero no brilla… también ella te hecha de menos…- una lágrima rebelde brilló al bajar por la mejilla del chico.

*

**Por el parque no quiero pasar,**

Me vienen viejos recuerdos 

**Y la luna se niega a brillar**

**Será que extraña tu cuerpo…**

*

Llegó a casa, cansado, así que se fue directamente a la cama, donde volvió a verla, volvió a abrazarla hasta el día siguiente. Al despertarse volvió a entristecerse. Como un zombi, salió de casa bajo la atenta mirada de su madre. Ella sabía lo que estaba sufriendo su hijo, pero por ahora no podía dejarlo en Japón ya que tenía que entrenarse y empezar a ver sus obligaciones como futuro jefe del clan. Mientras miraba a su hijo, la abuela se acercó y le observó al lado de ella.

- Pobre muchacho, lo está pasando mal- dijo la abuela.

- Lo sé, cada día está peor. Abuela, yo creía que eso era un amor "pasajero", de esos que se tienen en la juventud, y creía que la olvidaría.

- Pues has fallado, querida. No ha conseguido olvidarla y tu hijo se está muriendo por dentro.

- La verdad es que esa chiquilla es muy buena persona, lo noté cuando vino a China hace 3 años, y tenía mucha alegría. Shaoran sólo se podía haber enamorado de alguien así, que le contagiara la alegría de vivir…

- Pero esa alegría de vivir ahora no se la da nadie.

- Comprendo que esté así, y me da mucha pena…

- ¿Y por qué no le dejas ir a por ella?

- Él no sabe si ella le quiere, y lo más probable es que le haya olvidado.

- Lo mismo pensaste con Shaoran. Nunca se sabe- dijo suspirando.

- Sabes que me encantaría ver a mi hijo feliz, pero debe aprender las obligaciones del clan.

- ¿Y qué importan las obligaciones del clan cuando su corazón está enfermo?

La abuela sonrió, pues la madre no le contestó a eso, simplemente suspiró mirando por la ventana. Si continuaba presionándola, acabaría aceptando que el chico cumpliera su sueño.

*#*#*#*#*

Shaoran volvía a casa, caminando cabizbajo, sumido en sus pensamientos, hasta que unas manos le taparon la visión.

- ¡¡Meiling!!- gritó sin ánimos- Sabes que no me gusta eso.

- Sólo pretendía animarte un poco, te pasas el día como una alma en pena.

- -o- Ay…- suspiró.

- Si sigues así terminarás enfermo. A ver…- se puso pensativa- qué podría animarte…

- Meiling, déjame solo, ¿quieres?

- Pero…

- ¡No quiero animarme!- empezó a andar bajo la mirada de su prima.

Cada día la misma historia. Sabía que su prima sufría al verle así y que intentaba animarle con la más buena intención del mundo, pero eso aún le deprimía más. Hiciera lo que hiciera, terminaba pensando en ella con algún recuerdo y vuelta a empezar. Echaba tanto de menos a Sakura que no podía salir por la calle sin acordarse de ella y ponerse triste.

Esa misma noche salió de casa, harto de discutir con su madre y de sus hermanas, que siempre intentaban hacer que el chico se animara y acababan diciendo alguna tontería que desanimaba al chico. Shaoran se subió al tejado, contemplando las estrellas y la luna. Volvió a penetrar en sus recuerdos y sus ojos volvieron a humedecerse. Delante de él, una estrella fugaz cortó el negro cielo.

- Estrella fugaz, por favor, haz que la vuelva a ver. Te lo pido por favor, estrella, déjame volver a ver a Sakura. No la tengo a mi lado, la hecho de menos… necesito volver a verla… no puedo vivir sin ella… por favor estrella fugaz… concédeme este deseo.

*

No puedo vivir si no estás aquí 

**_Cariño te hecho de menos_**

**_Me falta tu amor, no me digas que no,_**

**_Concédeme este deseo._**

*

La mañana siguiente era domingo, así que Shaoran pudo quedarse en su "mundo perfecto" hasta más tarde. Al levantarse, bajó a desayunar, donde se encontró con su madre y su abuela, sentada, son una leve sonrisa.

- Buenos días- dijo sin ánimo alguno.

- Buenos días, hijo- respondió su madre- aquí tienes el desayuno.

- Gracias- miró el plato, la verdad es que no le apetecía comer nada.

- Date un poco de prisa- dijo su abuela- Meiling ha llamado para llevarte a no sé donde.

- -o- Ay…- suspiró- ¿Tengo que ir?

- Pues claro, Meiling quiere que te entretengas un poco.

- Además es de mala educación no aceptar la propuesta de una dama- dijo su madre seriamente.

- Está bien- dijo con el alma en los pies, mirando su abuela, normalmente ella siempre le ayudaba, pero esta vez estaba en el lado contrario.

- ^_- - la abuela le guiñó el ojo a la madre, que sonreía.

Otra vez andaba cabizbajo, como cada día, pensando en Sakura. Decidió pasar por una calle muy tranquila para pensar. Siempre pasaba por esa calle. Quizá era porque además de tranquila, tenía una hilera de árboles de cerezo. Se paró a contemplarlos, y vio como un pétalo caída delante suyo, así que lo cogió.

- Flor de cerezo… Sakura…- miró al cielo.

Sin previo aviso, unas manos le taparon los ojos.

- ¡Otra vez no, Meiling, siempre haces lo mismo!

- Yo no soy- oyó decir a su prima.

- ¿Cómo que no?- notó que unas manos cogían las suyas.

- La que te coge las manos soy yo.

- ¿Entonces… quién?

- Adivínalo- le dijo su prima, soltando sus manos.

- ¿Una de tus amigas cotillas?

- No digas eso, y no lo es.

- Huuuum… no lo sé.

- ¡Inténtalo! Si lo aciertas te llevas un premio.

- Ay…- suspiró, no quería ponerse a discutir- a ver…

Pasó sus manos por encima de las que le cubrían los ojos: unas manos cálidas, finas y suaves; no las reconoció. Buscó detrás y pasó sus manos por una cara muy fina; notó una sonrisa; una nariz normal, y no la reconoció. Más atrás: cogió su pelo, también muy fino y suave, además de largo. Lo único que pudo confirmar con esos rasgos era que se trataba de una chica, ¿pero cuál? La verdad es que no tenía ni idea que quién era.

- No tengo ni idea. ¿Quién es?- entonces notó que esa persona se acercaba a su oído.

- ¿Acaso ya no reconoces a una amiga, Shaoran Li?

Shaoran se quedó parado, esa voz… era un poco cambiada, pero era… ¿Era posible? Las manos que aprisionaban sus ojos le soltaron. Inmediatamente se giró para comprobar lo que su corazón quería y deseaba a gritos. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. Allí estaba ella, con su hermosa sonrisa; sus mechones que le rozaban los hombros, pero que ahora eran la mitad de largos que su pelo; y sus ojos, sus preciosos ojos verde esmeralda, que le mostraban ternura y una lágrima. Sus ojos se volvieron de nuevo llorosos, como ella, pero esta vez era de felicidad. Se acercó y la abrazó. La abrazó con cariño, como si ahora no pudieran sacarla de su lado, mientras sonreía y se aguantaba las lágrimas. Ella también le abrazó, reaccionó igual que él, casi llorando.

- Shaoran…

- Sakura… te he echado tanto de menos…

- Yo también a ti…

- ¿Cómo… cómo es que estás aquí?- dijo mirándola a los ojos- ¿Es un sueño?

- Cortesía de Tomoyo- dijo con una sonrisa- Y no es un sueño… quería verte… necesito hablar contigo.

- Aquí me tienes.

- Necesito hablar… personalmente.

Esa tarde, Sakura fue a ver a la familia de Shaoran, volvió a ver a la madre y a las hermanas, conoció a la abuela, haciéndose buenas amigas, y como sucedió 3 años atrás, le invitaron a quedarse. Shaoran no cabía en sí de felicidad y no dejaba de mirarla, como si en un momento a otro fuera a despertarse al igual que todos los días y la volvería a perder. No tenía vergüenza, pues estaba demasiado contento de verla, demasiado feliz para pensar en eso.

Por la noche, Shaoran buscó a Sakura, pero no la encontró por la casa. Su abuela le dijo donde estaba: en el tejado. Subió y, efectivamente, allí estaba ella, con sus ojos fijos en las estrellas, brillando más que nunca.

*

_No imaginas por lo que pasé,_

_Heriste mis sentimientos._

_Pero siento en mi alma esta vez_

_Que todavía te quiero._

*

- Sakura…- dijo mientras llegaba a su lado.

- ¡Shaoran! ¿Qué haces aquí? 

- Te estaba buscando.

- Perdona… pero es que necesitaba pensar…

- ¿En qué?

- En el pasado. 

- ¿Cómo?- se sentó a su lado.

- Shaoran… me ha costado mucho venir aquí y me he preparado mucho para… ¿Oye podemos hablar ahora?

- Claro, ahora no molestará nadie.

- Es… es difícil explicártelo…

- ¿El qué?

- Ay…- suspiró- dime… ¿has sufrido?

- ¿Qué?

- Que si has sufrido al alejarte de quien quieres.

- **-__-**- esta vez se acordó de la vergüenza- Pues… sí…

- ¿Te has echado la culpa y has llorado?

- ¿Pero cómo…?

- Shaoran, a mí también me pasó.

- ¿Eh?

- Cuando te fuiste… lloré… me eché las culpas… sufrí por ti… pero te quería entonces… y todavía te quiero.

- Sakura…- él se paralizó, su corazón estaba a punto de explotar, sentía de todo en ese instante- Sakura… ¿lo dices en serio?

- Es por eso que he venido.

Sin decirle nada, volvió a abrazarla igual que antes, como si no la hubiera visto hasta ahora, y ella le abrazó con fuerza.

- No quiero separarme de ti- le dijo él.

- Yo tampoco… pero… he de volver a Tomoeda…

- ¡No, no, no! ¡No quiero! Te pierdo cada vez que me despierto… no puedo vivir si no estás aquí… conmigo…- ahora lloraba de verdad. 

- A mi también me pasa…- lloraba ella también- y siempre te hecho de menos… porque…

- Me falta tu amor- dijeron a la vez.

Se separaron y se miraron, mientras que poco a poco se acercaban. Sus labios se juntaron en un profundo beso, un beso que lo contenía todo. Mientras, sin interrumpir, eran observados por la madre y la abuela del muchacho, que sonreían al ver tan tierna escena. Las estrellas brillaron más que nunca esa noche. Una estrella fugaz pasó por el cielo, Sakura la vio mientras se besaban y deseó estar juntos para siempre.

*

No puedo vivir si no estás aquí 

**_Cariño te hecho de menos_**

**_Me falta tu amor, no me digas que no,_**

**_Concédeme este deseo._**

*

Sakura estaba sola en casa, mientras que Kero jugaba a la videoconsola. Había pasado otro año desde que había ido a Hong Kong, y echaba de menos a Shaoran. Ella estaba tan deprimida como él, aunque sus alegrías eran las cartas que recibía el uno del otro. Ese día, pero, alguien llamó por teléfono.

- ¿Diga? Casa de los Kinomoto.

- ¿Es usted la señorita Sakura?- una voz masculina, algo apagada (como si se tapara la boca), se oyó.

- Sí, lo soy.

- Tenemos un paquete de Hong Kong para usted. ¿Nos haría el favor de pasar a buscarlo?

- Sin problema, cuando usted quiera.

- En la oficina de correos le harán esperar mucho, y el paquete es urgente. ¿Le importaría quedar en algún sitio y se lo llevo personalmente?

- Usted dirá donde quiere verme.

- Bien, ¿Qué le parece a las 5 en la hilera de los árboles de cerezo?

- Bien, allí estaré.

-  De acuerdo, que pase un buen día.

- Esper…- habían colgado- ¿Y cómo sabrá quién soy?

Sakura estaba esperando en el sitio indicado, observando la hora. Pasaban casi 10 minutos de las 5 y, algo cansada de esperar, miró las flores de cerezo. De pronto, notó que alguien le tapaba los ojos.

- ¿Quién eres?

- A ver si lo adivinas- se oyó una voz femenina.

- ¿Tomoyo?

- Sí, pero no soy yo quien te está tapando los ojos- le cogió las manos- ¿Lo ves?

- ¿Entonces…?

- Intenta adivinar.

Sakura tocó las manos y la cara de esa persona. Tenía unas manos grandes, parecían de un chico. Notó que sonreía, tocó su pelo: definitivamente era un chico. Pero antes de que pudiera decir que no sabía quién era, le soltaron. Se giró para ver quién era y se encontró con la persona que más quería ver y que menos se esperaba.

- ¡Shaoran!

- Hola Sakura.

Esta vez fue Sakura quien se abalanzó a abrazar a Shaoran, llorando de emoción.

- ¿Pero… pero qué haces tú aquí?

- He venido a verte, a abrazarte y a no dejarte ir nunca más.

- Me estás diciendo… 

- Que sin ti no podía vivir- que te echaba de menos… que te amo… y que ya no me iré de tu lado nunca.

- ¡Oh, Shaoran!- volvió a abrazarle, mientras que Tomoyo lo grababa todo sin perderse detalle (^^U).

- Ya nunca me iré de tu lado…

- Me moriría si eso pasara…

*

**_No puedo vivir si no estás aquí_**

**_Cariño te hecho de menos_**

**_Me falta tu amor, no me digas que no,_**

**_Concédeme este deseo._**

*

- Te quiero…- dijeron a la vez, y se fundieron en un largo beso.

FIN 

Notas de la autora:

Hooooooooolaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!! ^-^ ¿Qué les pareció el songfic? Demasiado "poético", ¿verdad? Lo siento, pero estos días he estado algo deprimida y me inspiré de esa forma (sobretodo en el principio ^^U). Y con respeto al final… he puesto el "te quiero" en el final de todo porque en la canción, el trozo final de música era perfecto como "fondo"para el beso. Quien haya oído la canción ya me entiende… ^^U Bueno, ya saben: comentarios, dudas, aplausos, flores, lechugazos, tomatazos, bombas, amenazas de muerte … (¿Verdad que soy muy optimista? :-P) a: kina.vero@andorra.ad y kina_vero@hotmail.com

Muchos besos a todos ^X^ y gracias por leerlo.

Saludos cordiales,

Kina, guardiana de la estrella ^_^

PD: dedicado a mis ciber@migas, que por cierto, es muy raro que no estén por aquí. ^^U Estos días estoy muy tranquila… demasiado y todo. -__-U

NdA2:

Holaaaaaaaaaaaa esta nota es la nueva XD Quería decir q he remodelado el fic porque no me di cuenta de que aquí, los colores no sirven de nada ¬¬U Así q los q tengan el defecto d ir en color los cambiaré por **negrita **y _kursiva _XD para q se puedan entender mejor :P

Y a ver si alguien me deja un review!!!!!!!!! T_T Q tengo fics VACÍOS ¡¡_¡¡ (jijiji esos los volveré a poner a ver si alguna alma caritativa se acuerda de dejar algo ¬¬UU)

X chierto la canción "concédeme este deseo" es de Camela del disco AMOR.COM Es muy bonita, os aconsejo casi todo el disco q está publicado en mis songfics xDDD (y en realidad todos sus discos son muy bonitos ^^)

Bueno ahora sí, hasta la próxima!!! Y gracias al que me deje review (eres un sol)!!! ^3^

Kina-san @---


End file.
